PLIZLZDWOC
by InvaderIvy1126
Summary: My first fanfic! It only lets you put 2 categorys, but the games/tv shows are: Professor Layton Invader Zim Legend Of Zelda Doctor Who with some of my OCs!


IZ+PL+LZ+DW+OC Mash up!

Introduction : Lily

This story may be my only chance. My name is Lily, and I and the only survivor of a terrible war on my world. I picked nine people, all the best at one thing, to help me. On my world, the one you, at least the world the nine are from, called Earth, was destroyed by a group calling themselves "The Order Of Deso", which is their leader. The group was made up of a puzzle master, a time traveler, a warrior, a princess, two aliens, and some robots. They are the ones writing the other chapters. Please, read this book and keep your world safe. There is magic, fighting, tech, music, and puzzles.

Chapter One: Layton

I guess I'll be first. I am Professor Layton, but the others refer to me a Layton. This part starts with

a letter. I had received a mysterious letter from a girl named Lily. It said "Dear Layton, you have been

invited to a tournament of sorts. It is important that you come. I will be in a blue dress under Big Ben.

See you there, Lily M." It surprised me, as most letters call me to other towns. Little did I know that I'd

meet the most unusual people. A few weeks later, I and Luke went to Big Ben, there were some odd people there. "Why did we come here, Ivy?' I heared someone say. "Ah, you must be Layton. This must be Luke, right?" a girl said. "Yes. You are Lily, correct?" I asked. "Yes. Let me induce you to everyone, since you're the last here." Lily said. "Over there is Zim and Gir, and there's Zim's cousin, Ivy and Fir. That's Link and Zelda, and over there is the Doctor. Everyone, time to explain. This is, like the letters said, is a tournament. Each of you is good at something. Zim, Ivy, you two are great at techno stuff. Layton, you're the greatest puzzle master on Earth. Doctor, you're the only time traveler I know of. Link, you're the greatest warrior in history. Zelda, you know magic like no-one else. Gir, Fir, you're robots, you're good something, I just don't know what." Lily said. I don't mean to brag, but Lily's right. "Wait. Are you-"

I started. "Yes, Ivy and Zim are alien, if that's what you were gonna say." Lily said. "Well, why are we here then? I had to play the Song Of Soaring for a HOUR!" Link yelled. "Yes, I was getting there. My world, another Earth, was destroyed by a evil group of people who called themselves 'The Order Of Deso'.

I escaped, barely. I need you to come with me to my world and help destroy 'The Order OF Deso' If you will come, steep forward." Lily said. "We'll come." Ivy said. "Us, too." Zim said. "I'll come, even if the professor doesn't." Luke said. "I'm coming." I said. "I have nothing better to do." the Doctor said, slowly walking towards her. "We'll come." Zelda said. I was shocked. Everyone was going with her. Oh, I guess it's someone else's turn. They will start where I left off.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ivy

Yes! My turn. My name is Invader Ivy, but you call me Ivy. Well, we were just about to leave, when Luke, or was it Link, (I have a horrible memory.) said "What if we die?" Lily answered "You wouldn't die." I was surprised that Zim didn't ask. He's really paranoid. He's my cousin. Our robots, Gir and Fir, were built at the same time, so they call each other "Brother" and "Sister". Gir is kinda stupid, while Fir is quite smart. Well, we landed in what I think was a house once a upon a time, but it was reduced to a rumble. Lily shook her head is disgust. "What happened?!" Luke yelled. "I told you, it was destroyed." Lily said. I hopped down from the rumble. "I don't like this place." I said. "Nether did I." Lily said, jumping down. The others jumped down, too. Zim ran over to me. "It's not safe for you be alone." he said. Like I said, he's a little paranoid. Link pulled out a sword. "Whoa. Be careful with that thing!" I yelled. Link was smirking. Lily lead us to a house that was only partially rumble.  
"I don't think anyone's here, Lily." I said.

That's as far as I'll go today. Come back for more in my next part!


End file.
